Home for Break
by Anomalie
Summary: Cassie brings a surprise home to Sam and Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cassie brings a surprise home to Sam and Jack.

Rating: T (I just rate everyting T to be safe.)

Set after Season 8 sometime. AU.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Home for Break

The phone was ringing. Sam had just gotten through the door. She ran for the phone and answered it. "Hello, this is Carter." Sam said answering the phone in military fashion; still in 'work mode'.

"Hi Sam! How are you feeling?' Cassie asked, excitedly.

"Hey Cass, I'm good. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you guys were going to be around for a couple of days."

"Yeah, in fact I am on downtime for a week. Daniel broke his wrist on our last 'outing'."

"Cool, I mean, not cool that Daniel broke his arm, but…I was thinking of coming home for break."

"Sure, we'd love to have you. You haven't seen Grace since she was a few days old."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her." Cassie paused, "Sam, I am bringing a friend if that's ok?"

"Sure no problem. The more the merrier."

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow I guess."

"Sure. Have a good trip."

"We will"

"Bye Cass"

"Bye Sam"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had just put Grace down for a nap when there was a knock at the door. She went to answer the door and opened it to Cassie. "Why did you knock? This is your home now too." Sam said, smiling.

"I know, old habits though." Cassie said smiling.

Sam looked past Cassie and saw a young man carrying bags walking towards the door.

"Sam, this is Derek." She paused, "Derek, this is Sam Carter."

Sam fought to keep back the surprise. "Nice to meet you Derek."

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." Derek said politely.

"Call me Sam."

Derek nodded.

"Well, "Cassie said with a sigh, "Let's get unpacked."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stepped out on the back deck where Jack was reading. He looked up at her. "Cassie here?"

"Yeah"

"Cool"

"I guess"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She brought a friend." Sam paused, "A boy friend."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Oh"

"Yeah"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie led Derek to the guest room that had become her room and shut the door.

"Cass, Sam and Jack aren't actually related to you are they?" Derek asked, putting down his bag.

Cassie shook her head. "No, but they are my family. They look after me. They took over when my mom died." Cassie said, unpacking some of her things.

Derek nodded. Cassie had told him before that her biological parents had died and that she was adopted. Then, a year ago, her adopted mom died. Cassie had talked about Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c many times; but never mentioned if they were related.

Derek tried not to talk about it too much. He didn't want to upset Cassie. She had lost not just one mom, but two. Derek considered himself fortunate to have both of his parents.

"I know it is a bit confusing, but they're cool. You will like them." Cassie said.

Derek had been nervous about this meeting the whole way to Colorado Springs. Cassie had told him that Sam and Jack were both Air Force. His parents had been in the Air Force. They had moved a lot when he was a kid. His dad was a Major, his mom a Captain; both retired. Cassie had said something about Colonel and General. Sam seemed nice, but he hadn't met Jack yet. Derek was nervous. Jack was the closest thing Cassie had to a dad.

Cassie leaned forward and kissed Derek gently on the lips. It broke his train of thought.

"Hey, don't think about it too much. C'mon, let's go meet Jack." Cassie said taking his hand and opening the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's nice to meet you sir." Derek said, shaking Jack's hand. Jack was tall, over six feet, which added to the intimidating look Jack was giving him.

"You too, Derek." Jack said.

Grace's cries could be heard from her room. "I'll be right back." Sam said quickly heading towards the bedroom.

"I'll go with you." Cassie said, following Sam.

That left Derek all alone with the General. There was definitely some tension. Derek decided to break the ice.

"Cass tells me that you are an Air Force General."

"Retired, but yeah."

"My parents were in the Air Force."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, both retired. A Major and a Captain."

"What division?"

"Pilots, both of them. My dad was in Iraq when I was little."

"Did your mom go too?"

"No, she stayed with the family."

Jack nodded.

Cassie came out into the living room holding Grace. "Derek, this is Grace. Grace, this is Derek." Cassie said, holding the baby up so Derek could see her.

"Hi there" Derek said as he touched the baby's hand.

Sam headed towards the kitchen. "Would anyone like anything to drink?"

"Beer" Jack said, sitting down in his favorite chair.

"Water" Cassie said, bouncing the baby.

"Uh, water's fine for me too." Derek said quietly.

"Okay" Sam said as she entered the kitchen.

"So Jack, how's retirement?" Cassie asked, looking down at Grace.

"Good, doing the dad thing and catching up on my Simpsons."

"Derek loves the Simpsons, "Cassie paused and turned to Derek. "Don't yah?"

If Cassie was trying to make him uncomfortable, it was working. "Uh, yeah. Seen almost every episode." Derek stammered.

"Cool" Jack said, a smile on his lips. He was enjoying this way too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviews! Here's chapter 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie filled Sam and Jack in on her classes and some of the recent projects she had done. When she was finished, the room was quiet; except for the sounds of eating.

"Derek, what's your major?" Sam asked.

Cassie opened her mouth to answer, but Derek beat her to it. "Undecided at the moment."

Sam nodded.

"Not sure what I am going to do yet. Thought I would take my general classes this year."

Sam smiled and took a bite of her food. Jack had finished his meal and was holding a bottle in Grace's mouth.

"What do you do with the Air Force ma'am?" Derek asked.

"Call me Sam." She smiled, "Deep space radar telemetry."

Derek nodded. "Oh" 'Probably a cover for something classified' he thought. Derek remembered that Cassie had mentioned that Sam traveled a lot for her job.

Sam stood and began clearing the dishes from supper. Derek stood and helped.

"Thanks" Sam said as he handed her a plate. They walked into the kitchen to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Ma'am"

"Sam"

"Okay, Sam," Derek paused, "I was wondering if it would be okay if I slept on the couch tonight?"

Sam looked up at him from her position at the dishwasher. She smiled. "If you want to share the spare room with Cassie, I won't object."

Derek shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I think I would feel better if the General knew I wasn't sharing a room with Cassie."

Sam suppressed a giggle. She walked over and put her hand on Derek's shoulder. "Derek, what ever makes this situation easier for you."

Derek smiled, "Thanks"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all watched a movie together, Cassie, Derek, and Sam on the couch, and Jack in the chair with Grace in his arms asleep. After the movie was over, Sam excused herself to bed, dragging Jack with her. That left Cassie and Derek on the couch.

"Cass, I am going to sleep out here tonight." Derek said quietly.

Cassie's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because"

"I am sure they wouldn't care." Cassie said, putting her hand on his knee.

"I am sure Sam wouldn't care. I am not so sure I want to upset a man like General O'Neill." Derek paused, "The fact that he could probably snap my neck just by thinking about it kinda gives me the willies."

Cassie had to smile. "Well, really Sam could probably kick your butt too."

Derek smiled. "So you see why I am sleeping out here?"

Cassie nodded. "Not that I wouldn't want you with me, but I want you to be comfortable."

"Goodnight Cass"

Cassie leaned into Derek and kissed him forcefully. Their lips parted and she smiled. "Goodnight"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam opened a book to read before bed. Jack was lying next to her with eyes closed, but clearly not sleeping.

"So"

Sam looked over a Jack, his eyes still closed. She closed her book and sighed. She wouldn't be reading anytime soon. "What?"

Jack opened his eyes and looked over at her. "So, what do you think…about…Derek?"

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think he's a nice guy. He adores Cassie."

"Yeah, he's okay. His story checks out. Both parents in the Air Force, Dad flew in Iraq, from Nebraska."

"You didn't" Sam said in disbelief.

"I did. Ran a check on him about an hour ago." Jack said grinning.

Sam shook her head.

"What!" Jack said looking over at Sam. "Someone's got to look after her. I think I am the dad figure."

Sam slugged him in the arm.

Jack looked over at her, grabbed the pillow from under his head and socked Sam in the head with it.

"Oh, Jack O'Neill, this means war." Sam said grabbing her own pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie said good night to Derek and headed towards Sam and Jack's room. She needed to talk to them, tonight. As she approached their room, she heard muffled voices and the bed bouncing. Cassie took a deep breath and knocked. The sounds stopped abruptly. "It's me, Cassie. I need to talk." She heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal Sam, hair mussed up and looking winded.

"Come in Cass."

Jack was on his knees on the bed, shirtless, face flushed.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? We were having a fight to the death with pillows." Jack said, falling forward onto his stomach; his pillow under him.

Cassie smiled. She believed it.

"Cass, what's up?" Sam asked, interrupting Cassie's thoughts.

"I am sorry about today. About not telling you the friend I was bringing was also my boyfriend." Cassie paused, wringing her hands. "I just wanted him to meet you guys."

Sam put her arm around Cassie and squeezed.

Cassie continued. "He really is a great guy. The next break we have, we are going to see his parents."

Sam smiled. "Nervous?"

"Oh yeah. Only he has two older sisters and a younger brother too." Cassie said.

Jack smiled. "Derek hasn't met Danny and T yet."

"That's tomorrow." Sam said.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Great. All I need is for him to take one look at Teal'c. Jack you freak him out enough without Teal'c."

Jack laughed. "I was good. Besides, he has a few things going for him."

Sam squeezed Cassie's shoulder. "Cassie, don't worry about it. Why don't you get some sleep. We will see you in the morning." Sam said, leading her towards the door.

"Okay" Cassie said, nodding. "I will see you guys in the morning."

"Nite Cass" Jack said lying up against his pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot the diclaimer! They're not mine, I get no profit. Thanks so much for the reviews!

Teal'c is kind of a softie in this fic. But we all know if Derek wronged Cassie in anyway, Teal'c could rip out Derek's spine.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door bell rang and Cassie got up to answer it. "I got it" she said, heading to the door. "Daniel!" Cassie said hugging the archeologist.

"Hey Cassie" Daniel said, hugging her back.

"Teal'c" Cassie hugged him too.

"Cassandra Frasier, it is good to see you again."

"Come in guys." Cassie said gesturing for them to follow her.

Jack was rocking with Grace, and Sam was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. Derek was watching TV. Cassie brought the two men in front of Derek.

"Derek, this is Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Teal'c and Daniel, this is Derek Foster." Cassie said smiling.

Derek shook both Daniel and Teal'c's hands, mustering a nervous smile.

"Danny, T, what'd yah bring us?" Jack asked.

"Chicken wings and potato salad. Teal'c made the potato salad." Daniel said heading for the kitchen with the food.

"Been watching the food channel T?"

Teal'c stepped towards Jack and held out his arms to receive Grace. Jack relinquished the baby to Teal'c. "Hello there Grace O'Neill." Teal'c said softly.

Derek smiled. He had to admit, he was very intimidated by Teal'c when he first walked in. But seeing him with the baby; it softened his image a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do you think of my family?" Cassie asked as they walked through the park.

Derek squeezed her hand. "Well your guardians are a General and a Colonel in the Air Force who say they are in deep space radar telemetry." Derek shook his head and continued, "Sorry Cass, but I don't believe that. My parents couldn't even tell each other what they were working on. I know how classified works."

Cassie smiled. "Derek, I'm classified."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Okay and I know you probably can't elaborate on that for me can you?"

Cassie shook her head. "Sorry"

"No worries, I've lived with it most of my life. As long as you aren't doing anything dangerous." Derek said.

"I'm not Derek. I just go to class and hang out with you." Cassie said, pulling him into a seated position on the grass.

"So do Daniel and Teal'c work for the Air Force too?" Derek asked.

Cassie nodded, "Yeah, with Sam."

"For several years?"

"Yeah, that's why we are like family." Cassie said quietly. "My mom, Janet, worked with them too."

Derek smiled and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did Cassie tell you she was bringing her boyfriend with her?" Daniel asked Sam.

Sam shook her head. "Nope. Total surprise."

Daniel nodded. "So Jack already ran a background check on him huh?"

Sam smiled. "It didn't take much. The Air Force kind of keeps tabs on Cassie. Derek was in her 'file'."

"That's a bit disturbing." Daniel paused, "Do they watch her a lot?"

"No, just once and a while. They keep tabs on who she hangs out with, interacts with." Sam sighed, "I guess at least we know she is safe."

"Do you believe Cassandra Frasier is aware that she is being survailed?" Teal'c asked while he rocked Grace to sleep.

Sam nodded. "Oh yeah, she knows. She does her best to go on with her life as if they weren't there." Sam paused, "Since Janet died, they've been watching her closer."

"I'm just glad they haven't made her live on the base." Jack said closing the sliding door behind him. He looked over at Teal'c. "Sorry T."

Teal'c merely nodded.

"They've given her a reasonable chance at a normal life." Sam said. "Even Grace has to have her doctor visits at the SGC. Naquada is classified. Cassie, Grace, and I all have it in our bodies."

Just then Derek came running into the house with Cassie in tow. "Sam!" Derek said as he lifted Cassie's hand up. It was bleeding profusely. Blood was running down her arm.

"Whoa, kitchen!" Sam said as she headed after them. Jack popped up and ran into the kitchen.

Cassie put her hand over the sink, blood running off her finger tips.

"Cassie what happened?" Sam asked as she grabbed some paper towels to sop up the blood.

"I tripped on an uneven spot in the sidewalk and fell into some broken glass."

"Talented." Jack said as he grabbed the first aid kit.

Sam ran water over the cut to see how deep it was. "Oh Cass, this is deep." Sam said as she swabbed. "I'm pretty sure you are going to need stitches."

"Great" Cassie muttered.

Jack packed Cassie's hand with gauze pads and wrapped it with roll gauze. "Keep your hand up. Let's get her to the base."

"For stitches?" Cassie whined.

"Yep. You know the rules Cass." Jack said as he pushed her towards the door. "Sam, why don't you take her, we'll stay here."

"Can I go with?" Derek asked Sam.

"You'll just have to stay in the car when we get there." Cassie said, irritated that even her minor medical emergencies were classified.

"She's right, sorry Derek." Sam said, opening the front door and hurrying Cassie out. "We'll call you when she's all fixed up." Sam closed the door.

Derek stood there for a minute; he looked down at his shirt, covered in Cassie's blood. He turned to Jack. "I'm gonna go change."

Jack nodded. "Don't worry, she'll be okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you doing Cassie?" Sam asked after they'd put seven stitches in her hand.

"Okay, they gave me something for the pain. Can we go now?" Cassie asked, sitting up on the edge of the bed. She didn't really enjoy spending time in the infirmary. It held too many memories.

"The doctor wants you to stick around for at least 45 minutes to make sure there are no adverse reactions to anything." Sam said, taking a seat next to the bed.

"Ah man."

Sam smiled. "It's the rules. I know, they suck, but they are there for a reason."

Cassie nodded reluctantly and sighed. "It's so weird, Derek and I have two classes together, and then we go the rest of the day not seeing each other until the end of the day. I feel like I want to spend all my time with him. My roommate complains that she never sees me." Cassie said starring down at her bandaged hand. "Yet I feel like I can't get too close to him or he'll disappear."

Sam put her hand on Cassie's knee. "I'd love to spend more time; all my time with Grace and Jack." Sam paused, "But unfortunately they have the fate of the world to compete with."

Cassie smiled. "Well, I'm not saving any lives or anything. It just seems like everybody I get close to leaves me one way or another. Cassie sighed, "The people of my planet, my family, my biological parents, my adopted parent, even Daniel. But I don't know if he counts, cuz he came back."

Sam nodded. "I sort of know what you mean."

Cassie put her hand over Sam's. "Don't leave me Sam. I don't think I could take it."

"I'll do my best to stick around. You're very brave remember."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, we'll see you in a little bit then. Yeah, bye." Jack hung up the phone and walked into the living room where Daniel, Teal'c, Grace, and Derek were waiting. "She's okay, just a few stitches. They have to wait around a few more minutes, but they'll be home after that." Jack said, sitting down in a chair.

'It feels like they've been gone forever already.' Derek thought.

Teal'c was still holding Grace while she slept soundly on his chest.

"T, you're gonna spoil her." Jack said smiling.

Teal'c nodded and smiled.

"So, Danny what's with the pink cast?" Jack asked, smiling.

"It was supposed to be red. The new nurse grabbed the wrong package." Daniel said, slightly irritated.

"Well, it managed to get you guys off for a week." Jack said, standing up and walking towards his video collection.

"Glad I could take one for the team…" Daniel snorted.

Jack picked out a Simpsons video and popped into the machine.

Grace grunted and stirred in her sleep. "T, why don't you go lay her down. I know she's like a warm little magnet, but I want her to sleep when you're not here."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "As you wish O'Neill."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sam and Cassie arrived home the boys were engrossed in the Simpsons. Well, Jack and Derek were, Teal'c and Daniel were trying to look interested in Jack and Derek's conversation.

"That's what I say." Jack said, sitting next to Derek on the couch.

"Yeah, I totally get that." Derek said, looking up at Cassie. "Cassie, how's your hand?" Derek asked.

"All stitched up. I am okay, it just smarts a little." Cassie said, holding out her bandaged hand.

"Good. I'm glad you are okay." Derek said reaching out for her good hand.

Cassie took his hand and squeezed it. "So I see you boys have found something to occupy your time."

"Yeah well, we told Teal'c we would watch Star Wars after this episode if he would watch the Simpsons with us." Jack said standing up to go switch movies.

"Sounds like a fair trade." Sam said, sitting down in a chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Ack! SeedC, I'm sorry my email is dumb sometimes. Plot bunnies are great. I am always open to suggestions. The reviews are great! Thanks to all! This is the last chapter and I'm not sure I like how I ended it. Maybe I will write more adventures of Cassie and Derek. Thanks to everyone who is reading this fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was clearing dishes from supper, with Cassie's help. She insisted that she could help.

Sam was watching the news with Derek. "The people of our world are so petty." Sam said, shaking her head.

Derek looked at her, "I agree. There could be so much more out there that we don't know about. Other worlds, other peoples, other problems." Derek said.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I agree."

Cassie and Jack exchanged looks. Jack gave her the 'you haven't told him anything have you?' look. Cassie gave him the 'No, I didn't spill the beans' look.

Grace started to cry. "I'll get her." Jack said, putting down a plate. He retrieved Grace from her crib and brought her back into the living room.

"Can I hold her?" Derek asked Sam.

She smiled. "Sure" She gestured for Jack to give the baby to Derek. He laid Grace gently into Derek's open arms.

"I babysit for my nieces and nephews quite a bit." He paused, looking down at the baby. "She's a cutie."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You hear that Gracie, you're not even out of diapers yet and the guys are already after you."

Derek smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So tomorrow we head back." Derek said, sitting next to Cassie on the couch. Sam and Jack had headed to bed.

"Yeah, already." Cassie said quietly. "Derek, I feel like there is so much about me that I can't tell you."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I'd love to tell you where I am really from and what I know. I'd love to tell you why I'm classified." Cassie put her hand on Derek's arm.

"Cass, you know what I said. I care for you no matter what." Derek said, putting his hand on top of hers.

"Cassie, bedroom now." Sam said stepping into the living room.

Cassie jumped up from the couch. "No. I put up with them following me around, treating me like a … Sometimes I wish I would've just died with my family. It would have saved me a lot of heartache." Cassie turned and ran to the spare room and slammed the door.

A few seconds later, Jack stepped out of the bedroom. "Is everything okay?"

Derek shook his head. "No, my girlfriend is freaking out because she has all these secrets that she can't tell me. I've told her that it doesn't matter. I understand 'classified'. I know she can't tell me and that's okay."

"But she hates having to keep things from you." Sam said quietly.

Derek nodded. "I've told her almost everything about my life. She feels bad because she can't do the same."

Jack sighed. "I'll go make some coffee."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam knocked on the door lightly. No answer. She opened the door slowly. Cassie was lying face down on the bed. Sam stepped in and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the bed next to Cassie.

"Cassie"

"What." Came Cassie's muffled reply.

"I'm sorry. You know the rules."

"I wasn't going to tell him everything." Cassie spat as she sat up.

"Cass, I know this is hard."

"No, all your 'boyfriends' have either had clearance or got it by stalking you."

Sam winced slightly. "Cassie"

"No, I share everything I can with Derek. He's like no other guy I have ever known." Cassie said standing up and walking over to the window.

Sam exhaled loudly. "Everything? I'm not going to ask the obvious question."

Cassie turned around. "Don't, you probably won't like the answer."

Sam nodded slowly. "Cass, you understand why there are rules. Right?"

"Yes, I am just tired of all the ones that apply to me."

"Hey, believe me, I understand. I had to follow the damn rules for years. I really didn't want to." Sam said standing up.

"Neither did Jack." Cassie said with a small smile.

Sam nodded. "So hang in there. Your day will come. I promise."

Cassie sighed. "Will I ever be able to tell him Sam?"

Sam shook her head, "I don't know Cass."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Homer's a genius." Derek said as they watched more Simpsons episodes.

Jack nodded. "Yeah"

"Didn't you guys watch this already once today?" Cassie asked coming in to the living room.

"No, that was season 3, this is season 6." Derek informed her.

"Ah, okay, my bad." Cassie said rolling her eyes.

"You okay Cass?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about the freaking out thing. I have issues."

"I know everything I need to know. Don't feel bad because you have some secrets. I know that you are a great person and I love being with you. You have a great family. Those are the things I know. Those are what matters." Derek said.

Cassie nodded.

"We all have a few secrets we can't tell." Jack said, smiling at Sam who had just walked in. "Right Carter?"

"Right sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Jack waved as Cassie and Derek pulled away. They returned to the house and sat down in the living room.

"So" Jack said.

"So" Sam said.

"He's a good kid." Jack said. "Derek"

"Yeah, he cares for her a lot."

"Y'know, he mentioned to me something about possibly joining the Air Force." Jack said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe we'll see him at the SGC someday."

Sam smiled. "Maybe."


End file.
